The goal of this project is to isolate and characterize the agent that causes a disease recently recognized in rabbits, describe the clinical course, define the lesions, study the mode of transmission, and define the host range. Work so far indicates the agent is a virus. The target tissue is muscle, and the only known susceptible host is the rabbit.